Potion de Jouvence
by MissEvernight
Summary: ONE SHOT. Drago se retrouve changé en enfant de 3 ans par accident, et Hermione se voit obliger de devenir sa babysitter. Comment se passera cette journée on ne peut plus spéciale?
1. Chapter 1

**BONNE ANNEE 2016! :D**

 **Plein de bonnes choses: amour, amitié, santé, bonheur, joie, Dramione! :P**

 **Moi je commence l'année en célibataire, avec l'intention de prendre du temps pour moi et de profiter un peu de ma vie (sans faire n'importe quoi ^^), et je veux me donner le temps de réfléchir, de faire le point sur moi-même, ce genre de chose. En espérant que l'année qui arrive m'apporte de bonnes choses!**

 **J'espère que vote réveillon c'est bien passé, pour moi c'était plutôt pluvieux mais bon! J'ai bien mangé et j'ai battue ma sœur 2 fois aux échecs, et j'ai pu faire des jeux de société en famille, c'était fun (à mon sens, je suis plutôt du genre cocooning que soirée)**

* * *

 _Cette histoire a été inspiré par une Dramione que j'ai lu il y a longtemps, ça parlait de 3 ou 4 potions différentes ont permis à Drago et Hermione de se rapprocher, et c'était un plan du Professeur Rogue. Histoire que j'ai adoré et que j'ai relu plusieurs fois._

 ** _Merci à MlleFinnigan qui m'a donné le titre et l'auteur de cette fiction! c'est "A Potion A Days Keeps Who Away ?" de marguerite26._**

 _Si vous avez des_ _Dramiones à proposer, je suis preneuse, j'adore les lire autant que les écrires. :)_

* * *

 ** _Donc voilà un petit One-Shot, tout simple, tout bête. j'ai juste quelques précisions à faire au début:_**

 ** _1 - Drago et Hermione sont en 6ème année_**

 ** _2 - Drago a eu la mission de tuer Dumbledore et de réparer l'armoire à Disparaitre_**

 ** _3 - C'est juste un passage de leur "histoire", il n'y a pas de suite a proprement parler. J'ai juste choisi de raconter un épisode, sans faire chercher à écrire ce qui se passe après. dite-moi si vous voulez un chapitre ou plusieurs concernant ce qui arrive après ce chapitre._**

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mes histoires et d'avoirs vos conseils et même des idées qui m'inspirent pour la suite.

Merci de me lire, ça fait chaud au cœur! Merci d'entrer dans mon petit monde a moi!

En tout cas, moi je m'éclate à écrire. Après tout, c'est une passion et vous savez ce qu'on dit "Une fille ayant une passion est inarrêtable!"

Eh bien, Bonne lecture!

Gros bisous!

* * *

 ** _POTION DE JOUVENCE_**

Si seulement elle c'était faite porter pâle, si seulement elle ne c'était pas engueuler une nouvelle fois avec Drago Malfoy – son homologue masculin en tant que préfet en chef[1] –, si seulement elle n'avait bousculé la table, si seulement elle n'était pas partit en cours de potion… Tellement de si, qui aurait fait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de problèmes.

*3Heures plus tôt*

\- Malfoy ! Sort de cette salle de bain ! Tout de suite ! Tonna Hermione

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas terminé !

\- Je vais finir par être en retard par ta faute ! Malfoy !

La jeune fille était exaspérée. Elle c'était réveillé en retard, parce qu'elle c'était couché tard… Enfin, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

\- Fallait te coucher plus tôt ! fit le blond en sortant

\- A qui la faute si je n'ai pas pu dormir plus tôt ? Crétin !

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant Drago dans la salle commune. C'était de sa faute à lui, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils arrivaient à s'entendre sans chercher à se tuer. Et la veille au soir, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien ensemble. Et ils c'étaient embrassés. Voilà ce qui avait empêché la jeune fille de dormir.

\- On se retrouve en cours ! lança-t-il

\- Va te faire ! hurla-t-elle à travers la porte

Une chance que les elfes de maison l'aiment bien. Ils lui avaient apporté son petit déjeuné dans la salle commune, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle était vraiment en retard.

Ce fût donc les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval bancal, et essoufflé qu'elle arriva en classe. La jeune fille réajusta sa jupe et frappa.

\- Entrez ! lança le professeur

Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution et fit un petit sourire.

\- Bonjour professeur Sluhgorn, veuillez pardonner mon retard.

\- Miss Granger ! Même si vous êtes une de mes meilleurs élèves, je suis obligé de vous enlevez des points. Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione chercha du regard Harry et Ron et vit qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. La seule place libre était celle à côté de Drago Malfoy. Tout le monde était en binôme.

\- Allez-vous assoir à côté de Monsieur Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, nous fabriquons une potion de jouvence. Et Mr Finnegan, éviter de faire exploser votre potion, cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence. Nous ne voulons pas avoir à faire à des enfants !

Le professeur partit d'un grand rire mais tous les élèves frémirent. Se voir transformer en enfant, une horreur !

\- Tu as l'air en forme ! lança Drago

\- La ferme Malfoy ou je te fais boire moi-même cette potion !

\- Ne soit pas si agressive !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et ils commencèrent la potion. Drago et Hermione était LE groupe parfait en composition de potion. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler. Au bout de deux heures de préparation, la potion avait une couleur bleu pâle, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Hermione sourit. Elle emporta deux échantillons pour le professeur. De son côté, Drago était assis sur son tabouret, regardant les autres partir dans des échecs cuisant.

\- Tes cheveux sont encore plus en pétard qu'a l'ordinaire. Dit Drago, une fois Hermione arrivé à sa hauteur. On dirait une harpie.

\- T'es trop con !

\- Je sais que tu aimes quand je te taquine

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy.

Il lui tira sur une mèche de cheveux, s'échappant de sa queue de cheval.

\- Aïe ! Mais va te faire piétiner par un centaure !

Ils entamèrent alors la préparation de la potion en silence. Drago faisait tout pour embêter la jeune rouge et or mais elle l'ignorait royalement, si bien qu'il laissa tomber au bout d'un moment. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait eu des cours de potion, la potion de Simmus n'explosa[2] pas mais il s'en dégageait une fumée verdâtre assez étrange.

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois la potion qui avait la couleur bleu indiqué dans le manuel et remplit un flacon, évitant de justesse Drago qui essaya de la bousculer pour en faire tomber sur ses mains. Une fois sa mission réussit, elle le contourna pour emmener l'échantillon pour le professeur. Mais en passant, elle bouscula légèrement la table, ce qui eu pour effet de faire bouger le chaudron.

\- Fait chier ! dit-elle entre ses dents

La Gryffondor se retourna pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de problème mais elle vit alors Drago, tâcher d'une mixture bleue.

\- Oh Morgane ! dit-elle en déposant l'échantillon sur leur table, Malfoy, ça va ?

\- Ouais. Mais je crois que j'en ai avalé

\- Quoi ? Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et dans un écran de fumé, Drago Malfoy, adolescent de 16 ans, se transforma en Drago Malfoy, enfant de 3 ans. Il était enchevêtré dans ses vêtements, devenu bien trop grand pour lui.

\- Oh Morgane. Professeur !

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Je crois qu'on a un problème

Le vieux professeur de potion se rapprocha pour voir un enfant de 3 ans, le regarder avec de grand yeux gris.

\- Et bien. Euh… Miss Granger, emmener-le à l'infirmerie

\- Je vais le faire ! cria Pensy. C'est de sa faute s'il en est là

Pensy s'approcha pour prendre le petit Drago avec elle, mais celui-ci se cacha derrière les jambes d'Hermione, apeuré.

\- Je vais le faire. Mais avant, dit-elle en se tourna vers Drago, je vais mettre tes vêtements à ta taille.

D'un coup de baguette, elle donna aux vêtements du garçonnet une taille convenable. Il ressemblait à un élève de Poudlard miniature. Hermione prit garde de lui confisqué sa baguette avant de le prendre par la main. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie en faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse les voir.

\- Quand tu auras ta taille normal, et ton âge, tu vas me tuer. Dit-elle au petit garçon

\- Eh'hi'oi ?

\- Quoi ? Enlève ton pouce de ta bouche pour parler !

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Hermione

\- Mione!

\- Oui, si tu veux. Tu t'appelle comment ?

\- Dwago!

Elle sourit. Il était adorable. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, après des milliards de « Mione, c'est quoi ça ? », elle poussa la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'infirmière, Séverus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledor.

\- Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tout ce temps ?

\- La curiosité. Dit-elle

Drago lâcha sa main pour courir se cacher dans la cape de Séverus.

\- Pawain!

Le professeur Rogue le prit à bout de bras.

\- Et moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec ça. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- J'ai accidentellement cogné la table, et la potion a giclé sur Drago. Il en a avalé.

\- Cela doit être en quantité infime. Dit Dumbledor. PomPom ?

L'infirmière prit le petit dans les bras de Séverus et l'ausculta. Résultat, une petite dose de potion, tout irait bien mais il passerait surement la journée en tant qu'enfant.

\- Qui s'occupera de lui ? demanda Minerva

\- Pas moi ! fit Séverus. J'ai déjà donné. Et j'ai mes cours a assuré

\- Mais c'est votre filleul

\- Il était infernal ! Je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire

\- Pourquoi pas Miss Granger ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh

Les trois professeurs se retournèrent vers l'élève concerné. Drago serrait déjà sa jambe dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? et les cours ?

\- On vous les fournira ! dit Séverus

\- Vous allez rester dans votre salle commune, jusqu'à ce que les effets cessent. Dit Dumbledor en souriant.

\- Que… mais… Professeur !

\- Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier Miss Granger. Ça serra uniquement pour une journée. Dit Minerva

\- Un conseil. Dit Séverus, ne le laissait jamais jouer avec vos livres. Ni aucun objet en réalité. Il met tout dans sa bouche. Et il adore le chocolat chaud.

\- Merci… fit-elle en foudroyant son professeur du regard.

*Retour dans le présent*

Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune, regardant un petit Drago Malfoy courir autour de la table basse. Elle souriait. Il était adorable. Et pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment été comme ça. Elle l'imaginait calme et tranquille.

\- Dray, viens par là !

Le petit vint s'installé sur les genoux d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable ?

\- Oui !

Au moins, le manque de modestie était toujours là.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Dessin ! Dessin !

\- D'accord. Je vais te chercher de quoi faire des dessins

Elle partit dans sa chambre, Drago dans ses bras. Elle attrapa quelques parchemins et des crayons de couleurs moldu. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et déposa par la même occasion le garçonnet.

\- T'es quoi ?

\- Des crayons de couleur, ça écrit avec plein de couleur ! essaye !

Le petit se mit à colorier le parchemin, content de pouvoir faire de la couleur. Le portrait appela Hermione, qui sursauta, sortant de sa contemplation du jeune Malfoy. Elle ouvrit et vit Harry et Ron devant la porte.

\- Si c'est pour vous moquer de lui, vous pouvez partir. C'est littéralement un enfant de 3 ans.

\- Non, on voulait te demander si ça va. Dit Harry

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir si Malfoy se faisait pipi dessus ! lâcha Ron

\- Vous êtes puéril !

\- Mione ! appela Drago

\- Quoi Dray ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai fait un dessin de toi

\- Je viens le voir

Ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent tendis qu'elle partait rejoindre l'enfant.

\- Ça c'est moi, et ça c'est toi ! dit-il en montrant le parchemin

\- C'est beau. Bravo !

\- Quand je serrais Grand, on se mariera ensemble !

\- Si tu veux

\- Sérieux Hermione ? demanda Ron

\- C'est un enfant Ronald !

\- Oh ! tes cheveux ont la couleur des carottes !

Harry étouffa un ricanement avec Hermione. Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est chouette ! rajouta le petit

\- Tu trouves ? demanda finalement le rouquin

\- Nous!

Il sourit malgré lui. Un enfant avait le don de vous faire fondre, mais Drago Malfoy enfant encore plus.

\- Bon, on te laisse, on a cours.

\- Bey Harry, Ron. Fit Hermione en souriant

\- Auwevoi Tonton carotte ! Auwevoi Ry !

\- Au revoir petit. Lacèrent les deux garçons

Hermione sourit avant de retourner s'assoir. Elle attrapa un livre et commença à le lire.

\- Mione!

\- Oui ?

\- Aconte moi une histoire !

Elle sourit et réfléchit un instant avant de parler.

\- Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui n'avait rien d'une princesse. Elle avait les dents trop grande, les cheveux touffus, un nez rebondit, et des taches de rousseurs. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, a par le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, mais une sorcière né-moldu. Lors de son entrée à Poudlard, elle vit un prince, pas tout a fait charmant, en faite, il se moquait d'elle. Sauf qu'elle comprit que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Les années passaient, et ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Il se moquait d'elle, et elle, elle lui criait de se taire. Le prince la traitait comme une elfe, se moquant d'elle, lui jetant des sorts, critiquant son apparence. Pour faire cesser cela, elle se mit à changer, raccourcissant sa jupe, se coupant les cheveux, les domptant. Elle avait même fait un raccourcir ses dents après le mauvais sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Pourtant, le prince n'arrêtait pas. Un jour, ils ont du partager un appartement ensemble. Pour ne pas mettre le feu dans cet appartement, ils ont décidé de faire une trêve. Les remarques se sont transformées en taquineries, les disputes en conversations, et la haine que la jeune fille pensait ressentir pour le prince c'est transformer en amour. Elle était tombé amoureuse du véritable prince, cette personne qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous et qu'il lui avait montré, à elle, elle seule. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le soir de noël, sous le gui, il l'a embrassé, et elle avait voulu plus, elle voulait son amour. Mais ils étaient si différent, une née-moldu et un sang pur ? Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? C'était impensable. Mais la jeune fille garde espoir, parce que c'est ce qui la fait avancer. Elle voudrait juste le voir sourire, être heureux.

Le petit Drago, la tête sur ses genoux la regardait avec de grands yeux humides. Elle lui embrassa le front avec un sourire.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête. La jeune fille est heureuse de ce qu'elle a. Et de toute façon, si elle fait quelque chose pour se rapprocher du prince, il aura des problèmes. Autant l'aimer à distance

\- Moi Ze t'aime ! dit le garçon en souriant

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il se leva pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable ? dommage que ça ne soit pas comme ça quand tu étais grand.

Elle consulta sa montre, il était 13h30.

\- Bon, on va te chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu viens ?

\- Voui ! On va voir D'By ?

\- D'Par?

\- Voui ! Regard' ! D'BY

Il y eu un petit crac et Dobby se présenta devant eux. L'elfe regarda le garçonnet avec des yeux étonné.

\- Jeune Maître Malfoy ? demanda-t-il. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Potion de jouvence. Il va rester comme ça toute la journée d'après les professeurs, vu qu'on ne sait pas quel quantité il en a absorbé. Et il veut absolument que c'est moi qui le garde

\- Il vous a toujours bien aimé. Aïe ! pesta l'elfe

Drago venait de le pincé et avait l'air d'être en colère.

\- Il a toujours était un adorable petit garçon que ça mère couvait trop. Dit Dobby

\- Dobby, tu peux apporter à manger, et me parler de ça

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparu. Drago essaya de le suivre mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba. Des larmes roulèrent dans ses yeux et il renifla. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment te résister, tu es adorable en faite. Tu devrais ne pas faire cet air arrogant et supérieur que tu fais d'ordinaire.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'installa près de la table basse. Dobby arriva avec des sandwiches de toutes sortes. Ils mangèrent en silence, Dobby surveillant le petit Drago.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Il est né avec 3 mois d'avances, il aurait pu mourir. Ça mère a prié Merlin tout les soirs. Quand on lui a dit qu'il était hors de danger mais qu'on devait le surveiller, elle l'a prit très a cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il avait cet air de pourri gâté, pardon jeune maître mais c'est la réalité. Ça mère le surprotège.

\- Mais il donne envie qu'on le protège. Dit Hermione l'air rêveur.

\- Oui, mais son père a toujours été très dure avec lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il le frappait, pour qu'il ne montre aucune émotion, il a subit beaucoup plus de Doloris qu'une personne ne devrait avoir à supporter, surtout pour un enfant. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche d'une main

\- C'est l'éducation des sang-pur

\- Tu veux dire que tous les sang-pur reçoivent ce genre de traitement ?

\- Ceux dont les parents sont de la vielle école, comme les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Nott…

\- La quasi-totalité des familles de Mangemort !

L'elfe hocha la tête. Drago venait de finir de manger et était totalement sale.

\- Voulez-vous que je lui donne son bain ? demanda Dobby

\- Ça ira, je me débrouillerais, tu dois avoir des choses à faire j'imagine.

\- Je retourne aux cuisines, un elfe recueillit par le professeur Dumbledore ne se sent pas à sa place, il n'est pas encore habitué au style de vie du château.

Elle hocha la tête et pris le jeune Drago dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers leur salle de bain.

\- Ça serait vraiment bien que tu abandonnes tes grands airs de mâle alpha parfois. Dit-elle en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Si tu montres tes sentiments ce n'est pas grave, c'est mieux au contraire.

\- Je t'aime ! dit le petit en lui serrant le cou

\- Moi aussi, mais ne me tue pas !

Elle se mit à rire devant l'air désolé du garçon. Elle entreprit de le déshabillé pour lui faire prendre sa douche. Le temps que le bain finisse de se remplir, Hermione fit apparaitre quelques jouets. Elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes afin de pouvoir mettre ses pieds dans le bain tandis que le garçonnet jouait.

\- Allez hop ! dit-elle. Dans le bain !

Elle déposa délicatement le petit dans l'eau et entreprit de le laver. Une fois qu'il fut complètement propre, elle le laissa jouer tranquillement. Elle détourna quelques secondes les yeux pour repérer une serviette quand un bruit la fit sursauter, comme quelqu'un qui tombait dans l'eau. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Drago Malfoy mais cette fois, il avait 16 ans, et il était toujours en tenue d'Adam face à elle.

\- Salut Granger. Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, tu me rejoins dans le bain ?

Hermione se leva vivement, attrapa ses chaussures au passage et sortit de la salle de bain quasiment en courant, manquant de tomber en glissant. Elle était rouge de honte. Elle regarda l'heure 15 heures, au moins, il n'était pas resté la journée en tant qu'enfant. La jeune fille se ventila le visage avec la main, elle venait de voir Drago Malfoy quasiment nu ! Et le Drago Malfoy de 3 ans ne comptait pas. Une chance qu'il y ai eu la mousse pour cacher ses attributs masculin… Mais elle avait pu profiter de la vue du torse du jeune homme d'où dégoulinaient de l'eau, ses cheveux mouillé qui tombaient légèrement sur son front et y faisait tomber quelques gouttes d'eaux. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser corrompre ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Drago Malfoy. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais. Dit-elle sans pour autant regarder le jeune homme, elle préférait fixer un point au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle doucement, au cas où il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit

Elle hocha la tête, tout en évitant de le regarder. Elle avait raison dans un sens car Drago Malfoy se trouvait devant elle vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer tandis qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits.

\- S'il se souvient de ce que j'ai dit lorsqu'il était enfant, je suis mal…

Lorsque Drago revint, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il regarda Hermione et fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'ils devaient partir. Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait s'il se souvenait ou non de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le trajet vers l'infirmerie se fit en silence. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des petits regards à Drago, comme si elle avait peur que tout d'un coup il redevienne enfant. Une fois devant la porte menant vers la salle de soin, Hermione brisa le silence qui c'était installé entre eux.

\- Bon, je te laisse

\- Tu ne veux pas m'attendre ?

Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux du garçon, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione. Elle nageait en pleine confusion. Elle entra avec lui dans la salle et en les apercevant, Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha.

\- Merlin soit loué ! dit-elle. Mr Malfoy a enfin retrouvé son âge normal et sa taille normal. Allez-vous assoir ! depuis quand est-il revenu à la normal ?

\- Environs une quinzaine de minutes. Dit Hermione

Elle ne précisa pas qu'il était redevenu lui-même pendant le bain qu'elle lui donnait. Drago s'installa sur un des lits et se laissa faire par Mrs Pomfesh qui vérifiait que tout allait bien chez lui.

\- Bon, il semble que tout vas bien, mais on ne sait pas encore si toute la potion a entièrement disparu de votre organisme. Vous resterez dans vos appartements pour le reste de la soirée. Miss Granger vous le surveillerez !

Hermione hocha la tête lorsque l'infirmière la regarda. Mrs Pomfresh retourna son attention vers Drago.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que soit depuis le cours de potion ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est complètement flou. Dit-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. C'est comme essayé de se rappeler un rêve ou un vieux souvenir.

\- Bien. Fit l'infirmière. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous venez directement me voir !

Drago hocha la tête et descendit du lit. Hermione avança la première vers la sortie et il la suivit en silence. Une fois dans des couloirs vides, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et dit tout bas

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je me souviens ou non de ce qui s'est passé ? Du moins avant que je ne te vois me surveillant dans un bain ?

\- Si c'est flou, ça veut dire que tu ne te souviens pas bien de ce qui s'est passé

\- Qui sait…

Il lui dit un sourire mystérieux tout en la devançant. La jeune fille était horrifiée. S'il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit, de ses sentiments pour lui… Elle allait en entendre parler pendant un moment, et il risquait de se moquer d'elle. Elle finit par se secouer et le rattrapa. Il entra le premier dans leur salle commune et lui tint le portrait pour qu'elle entre. Elle le regarda interloqué mais ne dit rien. Une fois le portrait refermé, Drago s'installa dans le canapé.

\- Je vais faire un somme. Dit-il. J'espère que je ne me retrouverais pas transformer en quelque chose d'autre, mais te connaissant…

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement et jeta un regard noir au blond.

\- Fait gaffe de ne pas te retrouver transformer en singe !

\- Tu ne le feras pas, je suis tellement adorable que ça donne envie de me protéger…

La jeune fille se figea. Ce garçon lui donnait des envies de meurtres parfois. Elle était persuadé qu'il se souvenait de tout maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sorti cette phrase au pif. Elle le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour choisir un livre. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, replia ses jambes et se mit à lire. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sentit quelque chose la piquer au niveau des cuisses, elle se leva et vit le dessin qu'avait fait le Drago de 3 ans pour elle. Elle sourit en le regardant. Elle se mit à le détailler, il y avait deux personnes dessinées mais elle semblait de même taille, ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art, mais elle remarqua que c'était un travail un peu plus réussit que n'importe quel enfant de 3 ans l'aurait fait, les personnages avaient plus de forme et ressemblait plus à des personnes qu'a des bâtons comme faisait souvent ses cousins et cousines. Il y avait également écrit « Drago et Hermione » dans un coin, et elle nota que l'écriture était tremblante mais ressemblait à celle du Drago actuel. Elle le savait puisqu'il lui arrivait parfois d'emprunter ses parchemins de cours et en cours d'histoire de la magie, il lui envoyait des petits mots pour l'embêter. Elle se frappa la tête de la main.

\- Que tu es bête Hermione ! dit-elle en se levant

Elle déposa le parchemin sur la table basse ainsi que son livre. Drago dormait, la bouche entrouverte, le visage totalement détendu. Elle s'approcha de lui et dégagea une mèche de son front.

\- Tu étais conscient ! Tu te souviens de tout ! La potion permet de rajeunir certes, mais tu ne régresse pas, c'est seulement ton corps qui est plus jeune. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fourbe Drago Malfoy. Et moi j'y ai cru. Ou alors c'était un des effets secondaires de la potion. Il est arrivé que des Sorciers oublient vraiment et régressent totalement. Mais je ne le crois pas pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Elle profita du fais que Drago dormait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain chaud. La journée avait été trop forte en émotion. Dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille fit couler l'eau chaude et les gels douches[3]. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de bonheur. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle s'allongea légèrement et ferma les yeux pour profiter un maximum de la caresse de l'eau sur son corps. Après plusieurs minutes au calme à ne penser à rien, Hermione pris soins de se laver, elle se fit même un shampoing. Une fois propre et détendu, elle sortit de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué avec la vapeur du bain que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain.

\- Au moins, on est quitte. Dit la voix de Drago Malfoy

Hermione regarda devant elle pour voir Drago appuyé contre la porte. Elle attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila avant d'avancer vers le blond mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà sorti.

\- Tu as intérêt à te cacher Drago Malfoy, quand je sors de cette salle de bain, je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir !

Elle entendit juste le rire de Drago de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était morte de honte, et de son côté, Drago Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa masculinité. Au début, il voulait juste la faire sursauter quand elle était encore dans l'eau, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sorte de l'eau juste au moment où il entrait. Hermione se sécha et se changea. D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain furieuse. A sa grande surprise, Drago Malfoy l'attendait, appuyé contre l'un des fauteuils.

\- Oh toi ! dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui. Tu vas me le payer ! tu es entrée pendant que je me douchais

\- Tu n'avais pas fermé la porte

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu m'as vu nu !

\- Alors que tu n'étais qu'un garçon de 3 ans, désolé ça ne compte pas

\- Non. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Après, quand je suis redevenu moi-même.

Elle le regardait, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Drago se rapprochait toujours dangereusement d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer.

\- J'ai bien remarqué qu'il t'a fallu un temps avant de sortir, vu que tu m'as reluqué sans vergogne pendant que j'étais en état de faiblesse

\- Je ne t'ai absolument pas reluqué !

Il s'approchait toujours, et elle reculait toujours sans regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Drago le savait, il y avait le mur qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Pourquoi tu es totalement rouge alors ?

\- N…n…non ! bégaya-t-elle. C'est faux !

Drago continua de se rapprocher, un sourire ravageur sur le visage. Hermione se retrouva alors collé contre le mur, Drago en face d'elle. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille et approcha son visage près du siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dra… Malfoy ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Drago… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Hermione sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Elle avait l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège. Drago la regardait toujours en souriant. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Au début, ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, mais sa langue vint caresser la bouche de la jeune fille pour se frayer un passage et elle laissa faire. Le baiser chaste se transforma en baiser passionné entre les deux adolescents. Drago attrapa le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Hermione leva ses mains et les passa derrière le cou du blond. Elle tira légèrement sur les cheveux du blond en se laissant aller. C'est Drago qui rompit le baiser. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes. Dit-il

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle laissa retomber ses bras et baissa les yeux. Drago attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Je me souviens de tout Hermione, et très clairement. J'étais moi-même, enfin à peu près J'avais vraiment le comportement d'un enfant de 3 ans, ce qui était assez dérangeant, mais je pensais comme un garçon de 16 ans.

\- Tu as simulé ?

\- Pas vraiment… C'était confus pour moi, surtout juste après avoir ingéré la potion. J'avais beau avoir les même penser, je n'avais que 3 ans, donc difficile de faire autrement, mais certaines choses, comme le coup pour Potter et Weasley, oui c'était fait exprès. Et ça m'a permis de savoir plein de choses intéressantes…

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où Drago lui caressa le visage.

\- Ne prend pas cet air effrayé, on dirait que je vais te torturer avec ça…

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire…

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Il lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Il était une fois un garçon qui a fini à Serpentard, car c'était ainsi dans sa famille. Il trouvait qu'il avait tout pour lui, il était surtout imbu de lui-même. Il lui manquait une chose, la sincérité. Tout le monde était ami avec lui par intérêt. Et il rencontra la fille la plus étonnante de sa vie, elle n'avait rien de jolie aux premiers abords, cheveux en bataille, dents de castor… Sauf qu'elle l'intriguait. Il avait commencé à se moquer d'elle, il était mauvais avec elle, parce que c'était la seule façon que son père acceptait qu'il lui parle. Il était le prince des Serpentard, toutes les filles voulaient de lui, sauf que lui, il n'avait qu'une seule fille qui l'intriguait et attisait son intérêt, la seul qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, une Gryffondor, Sang-de-Bourde… Son père allait en devenir fou. Au fur et à mesure, il la trouvait de plus en plus intéressante, fasciné par tout, toujours avide d'apprendre. Mais elle était meilleure que lui, en tout, il se demanda alors si elle lui était aussi inférieur que lui disait son père. Il ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il s'est fait torturé pour avoir posé ce genre de question ou parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui. Et il la voyait changé, il savait qu'elle détestait ses dents, alors il a essayé de l'aider tout en paressant mauvais de l'extérieur. Il observait tout d'elle, et au fur et à mesure, de lui, il tombait amoureux de cette fille qui devenait peu à peu la princesse des Gryffondor. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté. Et cela lui donnait encore plus de charme. Et un jour, il s'est retrouvé avec elle, dans le même appartement, et même s'ils étaient cordiaux et qu'il lui montrait qui il était vraiment, il n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments. Jusqu'au jour où lorsqu'il fût transformé en enfant, il entendit une drôle histoire comme quoi, elle était amoureuse de lui mais ne lui disait rien.

Elle l'observa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il l'aimait, il venait de lui dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai coupé la parole à Miss je sais tout ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche !

Elle lui lança un regard noir que Drago ignora et l'embrassa.

\- Tu es un idiot Drago Malfoy ! dit-elle.

\- Mais… dit-il en la regardant tristement

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? et ne me sors pas que quand tu étais sous forme d'un enfant de 3 ans tu l'as dit, ça ne compte pas

\- Je sais, j'ai été lâche, mais au moins, cette expérience nous as permis de connaitre nos sentiments mutuel.

\- Mouais…

\- Quoi ? dit-il en lui faisant la moue

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite que tu t'en rappellerais, sinon je n'aurais rien dit ! J'avais honte

\- J'avais envie de te faire marcher quelques jours mais je me suis dit autant passer à l'action tout de suite, on a assez perdu de temps !

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et elle se laissa aller avec lui. Drago l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, Hermione le regardait d'un air boudeur.

\- Tu t'es servi de ta situation en tant qu'enfant craquant pour m'avoir ! dit-elle

\- Un Malfoy sait utiliser tous les avantages qui s'offrent à lui.

Elle se mit à rire et le bouscula doucement. Elle lui sourit puis en flash la fit revenir à la réalité : elle faisait partit de l'Ordre, et il était fils de Mangemort. Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le blond inquiet

\- Comment ça va se passer ? On ne peut pas juste se promener dehors main dans la main

\- Oui, on devra se cacher, si tu es prête à le faire

\- Je suis prête, mais il n'y a pas que ça. La guerre, les mangemorts, ta famille…

\- Hermione, je ne suis pas le prince charmant que tu t'attendais à trouver, je ne viens pas d'une famille de gentil, mon père est un mangemort trop lâche pour assumer ses choix et ma mère est quand même amoureuse de lui. J'imagine que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un plus que tout, on passe outre ses défauts et on lui pardonne toutes ses erreurs[4]. Ma tante est une folle furieuse[5] qui ne rêve que de tuer tous les moldus et faire plaisir à son maître chéri. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, du moins je l'espère. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je veux être avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir mais une chose dont je suis certain c'est que pour le moment, et aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je veux partager ta vie, alors je suis prêt à te suivre où tu voudras !

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que tu rejoins le bien ? tu ne feras pas parti des mangemorts ?

\- Eh bien, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite…

Il l'entraina vers le fauteuil et ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

\- Avant d'entrée à Poudlard, je me suis vu remettre une mission pour pouvoir faire partit des nouvelles recrus des mangemorts. D'ordinaire, ça ne se fait pas, Le mage noir s'amuse juste a fouillé dans votre esprit pour être sûr que vous lui soyez totalement dévoué. Mais moi, il a choisi de me donner une mission suicide pour punir mon père d'avoir échoué à récupérer la prophétie concernant Potter. Je sais tout ça parce que ma maison est devenue la base des mangemorts. C'est vraiment dérangeant de dormir dans la même maison que face de serpent mais bon. Ma mère a refusé cette mission mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle a donc demandé à Severus de me protéger par tous les moyens. Il en a donc parlé au vieux fou, pardon, le directeur. Donc il m'a parlé et m'a proposé de faire partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je pense qu'il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, et que j'aurais fini par choisir votre camp ou fuir cette guerre. Et j'ai accepté mais je devais quand même essayer de réaliser cette mission parce que j'étais surveillé, et Severus devais faire un rapport sur mon avancement. Donc je dois quand même réaliser ma mission, avec l'aide du directeur, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, et je serais en infiltration parmi eux.

\- C'est de la folie

\- C'est mon choix. C'est risqué mais c'est mon choix

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et y laisser une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Drago plongea son regard anthracite dans celui noisette de la jeune fille.

\- Hermione, je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement, même si je ne suis pas le genre de garçon gentil qui serait fait pour toi

\- Je m'en fiche. Et tu peux être quelqu'un de gentil quand tu veux

\- Qui t'as dit que je le veux.

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais te le demander. Hermione, est-ce que tu acceptes d'être ma petite-amie ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être une expérience enrichissante ! dit-elle en riant

Elle ne put retenir son rire face à la tête ahurit de Drago.

\- Oui Drago. La réponse est plus claire ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui sauta dessus et la chatouilla. Elle se tortilla sous lui, ce qui déclencha un changement d'atmosphère pour le blond qui stoppa ses chatouilles pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle agrippa les cheveux du blond pour le rapprocher d'elle. Drago la regarda, les yeux voilé de désir.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir continuer dans cette voie ? demanda-t-il

\- J'aime prendre des risques tu sais ?

Il se mit à rire, se releva et attrapa Hermione qu'il jeta sur son épaule et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Il l'entraina dans un autre univers, vers un monde de plaisir.

Allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, Hermione avait sa tête poser sur le torse du jeune homme tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

\- J'espère qu'on aura beaucoup de moment comme ça… murmura-t-elle

\- Bien sûr.

\- Le moyen de Tu?

\- Non, mais je l'ai décidé. Et un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut !

Elle rigola puis releva la tête et l'embrassa.

\- Finalement, ce cours de potion a été utile. Dit Drago

\- Les cours sont toujours utiles !

\- Dit moi quand quelqu'un aura besoin d'une potion de mort vivant ou de jouvence ?

\- Ça t'a bien été utile pour me draguer non ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et serra Hermione contre lui. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Hermione avant de lui parler.

\- On mange ici ? proposa-t-il

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se changer avant d'appeler Dobby. En sortant de la chambre, Drago se retourna pour regarder Hermione.

\- Au faite, je devrais agir comme à l'ordinaire devant tout le monde avec toi, pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un bébé mangemort nous dénonce

\- Pas de problème, et je m'en doutais.

\- Et Hermione…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec toi ou que je fais partie de l'Ordre que je serais agréable avec Potter et Weasley ! surtout si ce dernier essaye encore de te draguer

Hermione se mit à rire et rejoignit Drago pour lui attraper le bras mais le blond le retira avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Il se mit à rire devant la mine vexé d'Hermione.

\- J'hésite à te faire boire de nouveau cette potion ! lança Hermione en s'installant dans le divan

Mais la jeune fille souriait. Au final, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contente d'être sortie de son lit ce matin-là.

* * *

[1] Oui je sais, le cliché des préfets en chef, mais on ne s'en lasse jamais ! J

[2] Pour une fois ! :P

[3] Comme dans Harry Potter et la coupe de feu où Harry va dans la salle de bain des préfets.

[4] Ça c'est bien vrai

[5] Même si c'est une méchante, j'aime quand même le personnage de Bellatrix.


	2. réponses aux reviews

**Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est la page où je répondrais aux reviews :)**

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir de les lires! :)

BISOUS

* * *

 _ **Maxime 3482 :** Hello! Contente que ça t'ai plu! J'ai bien aimé cette idée aussi, et j'imagine le jeune Drago Malfoy à partir d'un fan art que j'ai vu, et ça a un peu inspiré ma story aussi. C'est CaptBexx sur DeviantArt. Je verra si je trouve quelque chose pour en faire une suite, peut-être que cette fois ça sera Hermione qui sera toucher et que Notre petit Drago devra s'en occuper!_

 _ **MlleFinnigan:** Merci beaucoup! j'ai de nouveau le titre de cette fiction! :D_

 _ **Delphine03:** Merci à toi d'avoir lu cette story, et je suis contente si tu as pu passer un bon moment_

 _ **If Destroyed Still True :** Merci merci! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu ai apprécié ma fiction! :) Merci, j'essayerais de continuer dans la bonne voie! :3_

 _ **SwanGranger:** contente que ça t'ai plu! Oui, un peu de fourberie n'a jamais tuer personne! :P Bonnes fêtes!_

 _ **Lutin de Cornouailles:** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un problème, que le nom_ _faisait pas jolie écris comme ça x)_

 _ **FandeDraco:** je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et bien je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais une suite, mais si l'inspiration me viens, j'en posterais surement une. Vu que je suis un papillon, je risque d'écrire plein de choses encore x) j'ai eu moins 8 OS en attente d'une fin, voir d'un milieu pour certaines, et au moins 5 histoires différentes encore x) Dont une que je dois poster un chapitre parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps. _


End file.
